The Dance
by AlbusLovesScorpius
Summary: It was the 23rd of December. It was one of the best nights of many Hogwarts students lives, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter included, until everything went wrong. Albus/Scorpius. Tragedy. Graphic.


Right foot, left foot, back and forward. Right foot, left foot, back and forward. Right foot, left foot, back and forward. Why is dancing so complicated? I'm trying my best but seriously? It's just so hard!

"Albus, you don't have to concentrate so much, you're doing fine" Came the voice of my dance partner. Silver eyes, filled with love and a lot of amusement. Scorpius was smiling, not smirking, smiling, the special smile he kept for me only. I don't think I could love anyone like I love Scorpius. He's my best friend and true love, wrapped up in one amazing bundle. Even if he's posh and snooty, stereotypical and mean to the mass majority of people.

"Sorry" I said as I stood on his toe for the sixtieth time.

"Am I really that bad?"

"You're terrible, absolutely terrible" Scorpius grinned and I sighed, stopping moving. "Look, come here" Scorpius sighed, pulling me close, there was no space between us, his arms wrapped around my waist, mine naturally went around his neck. "Don't think about it, just let the music move you" he smiled and we began moving again. I grinned and he grinned back.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" He grinned.

The world around us was completely blanked out. It was Christmas Eve-Eve (We're going home tomorrow) and Hogwarts was throwing a ball. Don't ask why, something about Hogwarts being around for 1000 years of something, I honestly couldn't care. The looks we were receiving I couldn't care about either. All that mattered right now was Scorpius and how amazing it felt to be in his arms. Also how amazing he looks. Scorpius Malfoy, in a tux? I mean wow. Scorpius smirked, the look on his face you could tell he was up to something, which, of course, he was. He picked me up, off the floor, and started spinning me around.

Did I mention being a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team does amazing things? No? Well it does. I laughed as he spun me and buried my head in his shoulder. We stopped spinning and I lifted my head. A pair of lips greeted mine and my eyes fluttered shit. Our lips moved in sync, their own steady, amazing rhythm. The feel of his lips against mine could only be described as magic, as corny as it sounds. I licked Scorpius' lip and he responded my opening his mouth, our tongues met and danced together, passionately. Scorpius tasted amazing, a mixture between vanilla and apples, don't ask how it works it just does. Scorpius broke the kiss and kissed my nose, grinning madly.

"Want to go? We're way too cool for these people" I could only nod, my brain had turned to mush and my legs to jelly. That my friends is what happens when Scorpius Malfoy kisses you, if you've ever wondered...but back off. He's mine.

Scorpius grinned, took my hand and span me out. I'm surprised I didn't fall. Jelly legs and two left feet? Dangerous combination.

He led me out of the room and I wrapped my arm around his waist, his head rested on my shoulder as we walked. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. It was like we could read each other's minds.

"Well if it wasn't the Hogwarts Homos themselves" Came a sneer from behind us. Jarred Yates. He was our friend, before he found out about us. Now he's Hogwarts biggest homophobe. He also has a group against us, which I believe are probably standing behind us too.

"Don't look Al" Scorp whispered, I squeezed him quickly and we continued walking.

"Hey fags! I was talking to you!" Yates called again. We didn't reply, just walked. Then suddenly Scorpius was knocked out of my arm, hitting the floor in front of him, the his tux jacket burnt. Probably from a spell. I heard Scorpius whimper and I turned around. I was correct, there they were, the whole gang of them.

"Leave us alone" I spoke "We've done nothing to you, just leave us alone" I moved slightly to the left, in front of Scorpius, guarding him. There was no way in hell I'd let them hurt him.

"Al.." I heard Scorpius from behind me, he hated fights and arguments, he always just wanted to leave.

"But why would we do that shirtlifter? We're not done having fun with you yet" Yates sneered, flicked his wand and I was clutching my face in my hand, it felt like a whip had hit me across the cheek bone, something sticky was covering my fingers, blood. It stung like mad.

"Al, are you ok?" Scorpius spoke, he was standing next to me, his hand over mine. "Let me see" I moved my hand off my face and Scorpius hissed. That bad eh? It took a lot of energy to open my eyes again. Scorpius had shed his jacket and was wearing his shirt and tie, he still looked amazing, even if his hair had gone out of place. Then he let out a cry of pain. Getting thrown forward into me. I caught him, I would always catch him. His white shirt suddenly staining red. I moved so he was behind me, supporting him still.

"Stop it!" I almost screamed.

Yates sent another spell which had me flying across the room and into a wall, head first. It hurt like hell and I'm sure I was bleeding but my brain was elsewhere. Scorpius. Fighting a battle with consciousness my eyes stayed on Scorpius, making my way across the floor to him. Yates was moving closer to Scorpius. Scorpius was on the ground, his mouth moving but I heard no words. It was like I was seeing snippets. Scorpius was glaring. Yates was speaking. My head hurt too much. Scorpius was bleeding, a cut across his perfect chest. Yates kicked him. I screamed something. Scorpius was curled up in a ball as our old friend continued kicking him, in the stomach, in the face. Yates was still sending curses at him. There was too much blood. Yate's gang were pulling him back. Yates kicked Scorpius again then left.

I reached Scorpius, my hand finding his face. He looked up at me, pain was the only thing evident in his eyes. His mouth moved, he said my name. I was crying, he was crying, I collapsed on his chest. He struggled to put his arm around me. I told him I loved him, I didn't feel a reply. His breathing was all wrong. There was too much blood. There was too much pain.

I let go.

It was the 23rd of December. It was one of the best nights of many Hogwarts students lives, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter included. It was also one of the worst nights of many people's lives. Two boys died in each other's arms. All because of their love. Two mothers lost their sons. Two fathers wanted justice. One sister lost her big brother. One brother lost the other. They were loved by so many. But they were hated by a few.

But in the end, all that mattered was Albus loved Scorpius and Scorpius loved Albus. They would be together in death as they were in life. Nothing could ever tare them apart.


End file.
